A story with an awesome 2p! Canada
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Allen (2p America) went to go get some sugar for Oliver (2p england) and doesn't come home until the next morning. When he does his body is battered, beaten, and bruised. James (2p Canada) does not approve of someone else hurting HIS brother. Time for Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was in the kitchen, humming as he started to bake his cupcakes, when he noticed he was out of sugar.

"Oh, crumpets!" Oliver said, looking over at the three at the table. "I need one of you to run and get me some sugar."

"Can't," The blonde one with the ponytail said quickly, "need to finish this book."

"And I can't either, I'm busy with the paper." The Frenchmen said, taking another puff from his cigarette.

Allen realizes this leaves only him, he stands up, deciding he'd rather go then be poisoned. "I'll go Oli."

"Thank you, poppet! Now, by the biggest bag, okay?" Oliver said cheerfully.

"Okay."

"And go by the bar and by me some alcohol. Tell the bar tender it's for Francois." Francois says, not looking up from the paper.

Allen nods, briefly wondering if he should take his bat, but realizes its upstairs, and that would mean Oliver would have to wait, and God knows what happens when Oliver waits too long. Deciding that nothing bad would happen, he left it, heading down the street, the sun setting on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow... this chapter is ridiculously short... meh, next chapter should be better.

silverheartluigi2000: Glad you enjoy the story! And yes, James/Matt is the super power here.

Allen took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open, the loud noises of the bar blaring in his ears. He sticks his hands in his pockets, and heads straight to the counter so he can buy Francois his beer. Allen manages to make it to the bar, halfway invisible to everyone, feeling the eyes of someone watching, digging into his body.

Before he can look around, the bar tender comes up and takes his order. The bar tender leaves, and Allen hears the singing of three men sitting together, one with brown hair, one with white, and one blonde. The bartender comes back a minute later, snapping Allen from his thoughts, and hands him the bottle. Allen puts it in the bag with the sugar. He walks to the door kinda hurriedly, cursing himself for leaving his bat at home.

He starts walking down the side walk, trying to shake the feeling that someone was following him. He hears the clatter of a trash can that was knocked over, and Allen takes off running. He runs down an alley in an attempt to lose his pursuer, he looks back and can see the mans form, and throws the bag at him, hearing the bottle break with the sickening sound of breaking glass.

Allen stops and stares at the wall, preventing him from moving anywhere more. A dead end. Allen turns swiftly around at hearing the man laughing, and looks on in horror as the man comes closer and him already against the wall.

"Become one with mother Russia... Da?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yep, this is better! Enjoy! I had more time to write this one out. Finished it up a little bit ago.

silverheartluigi2000: Yeah, last chapter was super short. Hope this redeems it!

The next morning, the sun beat down on him as Allen lay in the alley, in a puddle of his own blood, groaning in pain. He felt like crud, his body bleeding, broken, and abused. He felt tears in his eyes as he remembered what happened last night, how that man had brutally rapped him.

Allen tried not to cry as he got up. Oliver was probably mad as he had wanted the sugar last night, and Francois his alcohol. He whimpered as pain shot threw his body, and he just sat propped up against the wall. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to quiet the pain that was screaming threw his body.

It finally quiets to where it is tolerable, and stands, pausing to let the pain pass. Afterwords, he pushes off the wall, limping down the alley, not wanting anything more than to head home.

~0~

The blonde Canadian made no attempt to move when he heard the front door open and shut. His blue/violet eyes moving along the page as he read.

"James, hey James!" The familiar voice of Allen said. James made no movement to acknowledge his brother.

Allen walked closer, climbing next to his brother, chanting, "James!"

"James!"

"James!"

"James!"

"James!"

James just ignored his brother, flipping the page.

"James! Pay attention to me, please?" Allen said, almost demanding.

James turned the page.

Allen sighed in frustration and began shaking James, saying his name again.

"James!"

"James!"

"James!"

"James!"

"Pay attention to me!" Allen shone him more violently, but the Canadian was unfazed, and continued reading. Allen then straddled his brothers hips, and taking the book from the Canadians hands, forcing him to look the brunette in the eye. He glared at his brother, noting the blackened eye, and swearing to murder who ever did it to him. Allen's red eyes grew big as he gave his brother the look of a kicked puppy, his blackened eye adding to that.

"Please pay attention to me James..." He said pathetically. James felt his heart twist in a weird way, his hand coming to rest on his brothers cheek, tracing the bottom of the bruise. James continues to study the others face, silently cursing his brother for being so OKAY with pain others inflict on him, the stupid mosachist.

"Who did this?" His voice is monotonous, but Allen knows he's concerned. Allen bits his busted and bruised lip, and you can see the gap where his tooth is missing. James studies the rest of Allen's body, and notes he's sitting strangely on his lap, his clothes are covered in blood and dirt.

"What happened last night?" His voice is a growl. No one could hurt his brother except him! No one!

Allen whimpers a little when the Canadian shifts, pain shooting through and racking his smaller frame.

"I asked, what happened?" James voice is low, dangerously low. Allen closes his red eyes, so he doesn't have to see his brothers disgusted look with him when he knows. He already knew he wasn't anything to be proud of, in fact, he knew he was a disappointment.

"I...I was rapped." He whispers, eyes shut tightly, afraid to open.

James heart seemed to stop beating when Allen spoke those quiet few little words. He gently made his brother lay on him, head on his chest, silently swearing to kill the bastard who did this.

"What is the one thing you remember him saying?" James says in a monotone.

"B-become one... With mother Russia... D-da..." Allen whispers quietly, tears falling down his dirty cheeks, and onto James flannel shirt. James held his brother close, already making plans to get revenge for the stupid ass he calls his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long guys.

Silverheartluigi2000: I take that as a good sign.

guest: yes. Yes he is.

James walked down the street, a scowl set on his features. This Russian was gonna die. And it was gonna be fun, for him anyways. He smirked evilly at what he was gonna do, and before he new it, he was in sight of the Russians house. This was gonna be too easy.

-0-0-

Latvia knocked on Russia's study, and Russia permitted him entrance.

"Mr. Russia, there's someone at the door for you... He said something about unfinished business, sir," the Latvian said timidly.

"Let him in. Send him in her, Da?" Russia said with a smile.

Latvia leaves to go get the person.

-0-0-

Canada followed, knowing how the other would react to the whole thing. He really didn't care though, he would be dead soon enough. They reached the study, and the Canadian entered the room.

"Ah! You must be my visitor, Da? Please, I am Russia, but for friendliness sake, call me Ivan. And you are?" Ivan asked, happily.

"I'm James. I am Canada. And your worst nightmare." The Canadian said, glaring through the dark shades.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" Ivan replied, a little irritated.

James slammed his hands on the 1p's desk, glaring at the other over the rim of his sun glasses, "you hurt something that is mine. You will die."

Russia smirked, hiding the fact this guy scared him a little. He brought out his Russian aura in hopes of scaring him off.

"Bring it."


End file.
